Tommy's Fight
by luvme0987
Summary: When Tommy gets cancer, he must prove his strength
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~No POV~ Tommy Pickles was going into first grade. It was his first day. Didi remembered like yesterday. "Mommy? What if they don't like me?" Tommy asked. "I'm sure they will honey," replied DIdi. And he walked in. "Hi sweetums! What is your name?" "Tommy, his name is Tommy." Replied Didi. "Well, hello Tommy! Here", she said handing Tommy a name tag, "My name is Miss Tamico, I'll be your teacher, go take a seat next to the red headed boy". She pointed to Chuckie. Then she left the room. When she picked him up later he was so excited. And went on telling Didi about his day. The next morning Stu got Tommy up for breakfast. However he noticed some random bruising on his arms and legs. At the table while Tommy was getting ready, Stu said "Didi, did you notice Tommy's legs and arms?" "What on Earth do you mean?" Replied Didi. "Bruises... big and bad ones" A few hours Didi's cell phone rang. "Mrs. Pickles? It's Amy, the nurse at Ronald Thump Elementary. Your son, Thomas Pickles, fell off the monkey bars. He is limping and we need you to come get him." Didi grabbed her purse, keys, and pocket sized Lipschitz Mommy Manual, then headed out the door.

When she got to pick Tommy up, the nurse took her into her 'special room', for when she had to talk in private. She told Didi about the bruises. She said that she needed to talk to Tommy about them. She took Tommy to Didi's van via a wheelchair, as he couldn't walk. Didi consulted Lipschitz as usual, and then drove to the E.R. Their usual doctor, Dr. Schachter, was on duty. He said that Tommy needed a few X-rays and a blood test. The x-rays hurt poor Tommy, he cried and cried afterwards. He had a sprain, and the doctor gave him an ankle brace.

The next week Didi got another call, from Mr. Schachter, saying that they had to come to his office. Tommy and Didi went right away. They were directed to a room, where it was only the three. Dr. Schachter started by saying "Mrs. Pickles, we have bad news. It appears as so little Tommy here, has a case of Leukemia. 


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

~Didi POV~ Ii could never have been prepared for that. Thoughts went through my head, "Tommy", "Cancer", "Chemo", "It kills to cure", "Death". My first instinct was to cry. But not here, not with so much to do. The doctor handed me a card, it read "Dr. Gracie Shane, Pediatric Oncology". It was on the third floor, we were told to go on up.

~Tommy POV~ The doctor said something about cancer. Who's that? Is that a new kid in my class? Mommy seems to be crying. Does she not like 'cancer'? She hasn't even met her yet. "Mommy, who's cancer?" I ask. "Cancer makes you very sick, and weak, but you have to be strong." Mommy replied. She might have the flu or something. We arrived at the ella-vator. I love the ella-vator! Mommy grabbed my hand, and lead me to this big room, it looked like the Doctor's office. I hope I don't need a shot. Mommy handed a woman a slip of paper. The woman looked at me and took us to another room. There was another woman, she said her name was Dr. Shane. Yup, I'm getting a shot. I hear a few words, "Tommy", "Strong", "Cancer", why are they talking about that girl again? I zoned out afterwards. Then one word caught my attention, "Hospital, daily injections". That means a shot every day! After hearing that, I tugged on Mommy's leg, "Can we go home?"

~Didi POV~ I wish you could come home little Tommy... I wish I could stay with you...But with Dil, and Stu... Dr. Shane said "Take Tommy home, get PJ's and anything important to him, and bring him back in the morning, to be admitted." We walked silently to the car. Tommy asked me "What's going on Mommy?" I didn't know what to say. "We'll talk about it at dinner, you're pick." I blurted.

~Tommy POV~ This was bad. Mommy never let me pick dinner."Fried chicken"

When we got home, Dil, and Daddy were around the table. We served dinner, and Mommy said "I have bad news!", she paused, "Tommy has cancer, they will admit him in the morning!" Dil looked as if he didn't care, I was just confused. Daddy tried not to cry. And I asked Mommy "Who's cancer?"

~Stu POV~

My son has cancer. Cancer, it kills kids! Oh my... He could- could - die! I started to cry. Hearing his voice say "-Who's cancer?" I spoke up "Cancer is mean, evil, and ugly green blobs. They're attacking your body. As long as you stay strong, they'll go away." Then hearing Dil "Will cancer get me too? I share a room with him?! DADDY! KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME!" I took Dil by the hand, and lead him to his room. He was told "go to bed!"

~No POV~ Bedtime came early. They packed a bag for Tommy. "PJ's, Stuffies, Towels, Hats, family photo, and drawings from Chuckie." Didi said while packing. Only Tommy slept that night. Didi and Stu knew that morning would come too fast. While Dil was afraid of as he put it 'cancers in the closet'. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Didi POV~ Morning came too fast. I got Tommy and Dil dressed, and grabbed Tommy's bag before heading out. I don't remember the drive, or mostly anything from that day. Until that night.

~Tommy POV~ We went back to the huge doctor's office. They did odd things. They poked me with needles, made me take pills, and other things I can't remember. They brought us to a room, there was two beds, tables, a couch, and white walls. There was a nurse, she showed me a button that I press if I need anything. It was cool. After a while Mommy said "Tommy, Mommy has to leave now. But I'll be back in a little bit. Be good!" This place might be a new school. I pressed the nurses button. When the nurse, who I learned her name was Bonnie. Bonnie said "Ugh, what do you want BRAT?" I asked if there was anyone else here. Bonnie told me "Yeah. They're sick and dying too! Now, LEAVE ME ALONE BRAT!" Bonnie walked away. By then, I wanted Mommy. I didn't want Bonnie to come back though, she was mean to me. I waited, waited, and waited. By then, it was dark outside. Bonnie walked by with food. I pressed the button again. When she walked in, I asked "When do I get food?" "I was GOING TO! But now, you don't deserve it!" After that we argued back and forth. "I'M HUNGRY", "Suck it up", and more things like that were said. A little while later, Bonnie came back in. She handed me a cup with pills. "TAKE THEM!' She screamed. "May I please have some water?" I asked. Big mistake. "NO! YOU DON'T DESERVE WATER! TAKE THE PILLS OR I WILL SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Bonnie screamed. After that Bonnie left. She came back a few minutes later. She had a table with needles, tubes, and bags of clear liquid. She then pressed the button she called in "Request for back-up, and restraints". Later two men came and held me down, while Bonnie shoved needles in me. Then I felt really, really, sleepy. And sick, and weird.

~Didi POV~ I had gotten home that night to care for Dil before headed back to the hospital, when I got a phone call. "Hi, Mrs. Pickles? This is Bonnie, a nurse at Lipschitz Pediatric Hospital. We just had to sedate your son. He was refusing to take meds. He should be ok." I hung up. I was in the car, on my way. I arrived, and demanded to see Tommy. I was told by nurse 'Bonnie' that visiting hours were over, and to go home. I was mad. I told her that I'd call the cops if I didn't see him. She let me back. Tommy was twitching, squirming, and looked about ready to scream. Then, he woke up. He hugged me, and told me about 'evil Bonnie', the men, and that he wasn't given any food at all. It was the first night, and things were already bad. Imagine what will happen after therapy starts? I was ready to curl up next to Tommy, and as I stroked his long, brown, plentiful hair, I said "Tomorrow, we'll have visitors, Angelica, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, and their parents all want to know how you are. They'll come before you start therapy". Good Night sweet Tommy. 


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

~Tommy POV~ It was morning, and Mommy was next to me. She brought me something from the cafeteria. I think it was a burrito, she knew how I loved them. The best thing was Bonnie never came in! Mommy handed me some clothes, they were my favorite PJ's. They were red and black, and they had racecars on them! A nurse came in to my room, luckily it wasn't Bonnie. This one talked to Mommy, not to me.

~Didi POV~ A nurse came in. Her name tag said 'Mindy'. She said "I heard you wanted to get a new nurse for Tommy?" "Correct", I replied. "I'm Mindy, and I'll be Tommy's nurse. I noticed that today is his first treatment. Just a reminder, that you are welcome to stay anytime you want." Said Mindy. That was comforting. My phone rang. It was Chaz. "Didi, Chuckie won't be visiting today. Kimi will though. Chuckie has a fear of hospitals." "Oh. That's okay. Tommy was really looking forward to seeing him before his first treatment." I then hung up. It had been a while, when I was called to the lobby of the hospital.

~Tommy POV~ Mommy had walked away. A few minutes later, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Susie, and Angelica all walked in. Lil came and handed me a folder. "This is all the work from school", she said. Angelica came up and hugged me. When the adults left to get some coffee, Angelica said "Hope you live!" and walked out. 


	5. Chapter 5

~Tommy POV~

After my friends left, two nurses gave me shots. After getting them, I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was already dark outside. I felt horrible. There was a tray of food by my bed. It didn't look good. But I had to eat. Normally, chicken nuggets were the best. Crispy, crunchy, yummy! But now, they were the bane of my life. I put one in my mouth, chewed, and spit it right out. I decided it would be better to just roll over, and go to sleep.

It was Sunday, we'd normally go to Ihop, so I awoke early. I turned on the TV. My favorite show was on. Reptar: 2500. It was a repeat from yesterday. Yet it was the only thing I wanted to watch. I had schoolwork from Lil to be doing, but as anyone else, especially when they don't feel great, doesn't want to do it. After a while, Mom came in. She fussed over me, and held my hand as the two nurses came in, and yesterday repeated.

~TWO WEEKS LATER~

~Tommy's POV~

I was used to the daily routine. Monday, chemo, lunch, naps, dinner, bedtime. Tuesday, cartoons, playtime,lunch, nap, dinner, tv time, bed. Wednesday, Catch up on school, lunch, chemo/nap, dinner, bedtime. Thursday, playtime, chemo, nap, dinner, tv bed. Friday, glorious Friday! Cartoons, candy, chemo, nap, movie in the kids lounge, popcorn and hamburgers, then bed. But the best days were always Saturday! Cartoons, snack, then all my friends visited! After that, chemo, nap, cartoons and dinner, then bedtime. On Sunday mornings, the nurses gave us ice cream sundaes, and free time. Every time my friends came, we would take about school, discuss what happened in the week we were apart. But the best day ever was afoot. The day I could leave! I was looking forward to it. One Saturday, my nurse came in. My friends were all there, when she said "Tommy, would you like to invite your friends to Saturday Sleepover Fantasma?" "What's that?" I asked. "When you invite your friends to sleepover in the playroom, with movies, pizza, popcorn, cartoons and all the fun you can imagine!" It was a no brainer. The date was set! Next Saturday night, all my friends were be here, we'd have the BEST NIGHT EVER! The best thing? I didn't need anymore chemo! I was free! Well, at least for a week. Day in and day out, same routine. That is, until Saturday!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Please read my other fanfic "When One Fights". I t takes place during the two week gap of the last chapter.

* * *

~Tommy POV~

I couldn't wait until Saturday! When all my friends would come to spend the night here. But today was important. Dad and Dil were coming to visit. Dil walked in water squirter in hand. He squirted me, it tasted like mouthwash. "Ugh, Dil, what was that for?" He looked over his shoulder. "Protecting myself," he replied. Dil went on for awhile about how dangerous the room was. "Ok Dilly Pickle, that's enough." Mom had walked in, it was late and she told Dad to take Dil home. "See ya Saturday Dilly!" I called as they walked out the door. That was Monday. Tuesday was fast, Wednesday was slower. Thursday, even slower. Friday. I watched Looney Tunes, then my nurse brought me candy. Mmmm, best chocolate bar I ever had! The nurses quit putting me to sleep. So I colored during my chemo. Chemo made me tired though. So, as always, I took a nap. I woke up for dinner. I had Mac-and-cheese shaped like reptar! After dinner, it was movie time! All the other kids came to the playroom. They put on popcorn, brought sodas, and put on a movie. I didn't pay attention, as I just wanted to go to bed. Bed meant sleep, sleep meant tomorrow would be here, and tomorrow was when all my friends came for a sleepover.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, even shorter. Sorry. If you have any ideas, PM me.**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: This is just a note. Please read. I am taking a hiatus. I will be writing my other story, When One Fights. Please read it. Remember the two weeks that passed? That's where When One Fights comes in. It takes place from the POVS of Kimi, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Dil. Please read it. Once people favorite and follow that one I will finish this one with two long chapters. There maybe a sequel to this one. Here is my link to Polldaddy so that my readers can vote on "To sequel or not to sequel". The link is /4cu6m**

**Thanks**

**~Luvme0987~**


End file.
